New Boardings
by Ringhearty
Summary: A noble Sesshomaru and a heartbroken Kagome both boarded the Titanic in hopes of an escape. When they set off not only do they find a new life but also a new love. SessKag
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters…although I am saving up to buy Sesshomaru.**

**

* * *

**

An imperial looking man pushed through the giant crowd surrounding his destination. Every woman that crossed him seemed to swoon on their feet and immediately recognized him. He was Sesshomaru, the wealthiest and handsomest man throughout all the country and in some people's opinion the world.

All of the people in the crowd tried start a conversation with him although at his cold glare they knew to stay away. Oh yes, he was a great man but a sardonic one at that and no one that tried to get close to him had much success. That is except his personal servant Jaken.

Jaken was a very pitiable person. He had an uncanny resemblance to a toad and almost everyone mocked him for it. So when one person didn't Jaken instantly clung to him. Now guess who that person was? Uh huh it was Sesshomaru. Honestly the only reason Sesshomaru didn't was because he didn't want to talk to something of such disgrace. Although Jaken didn't know and clung to Sesshomaru, who didn't object because good help was hard to find. Especially good help that will admire you and do **everything** you say.

Suddenly Sesshomaru heard annoying squeaks and pulled to a stop.

"Master, master. Wait for me," Jaken said running up with a ton of luggage resting on his strained back.

Sighing in his head (which is something he mastered in order to hide his emotions) Sesshomaru turned away waiting for the small servant.

"Master, may I ask why we are going on the Titanic? I mean to say, master, all of a sudden you took Captain Smiths offered tickets when you once declined them," Jaken said curiosity shining in his eyes.

"No, you may not ask, servant. Now hurry along or I will take the luggage and leave you to be trampled," Sesshomaru said already walking away.

Huffing Jaken followed, sad that he angered his master yet still inquiring why his master seemed so mysterious recently. Jaken had never seen Sesshomaru do something without proper reason and planning so this was quite unusual and in his opinion, a quite unwanted hassle.

"Sorry master. Jaken shall be of proper order from now on," Jaken said scurrying ahead and pushing aside the crowd in his desperate attempt to catch up before this master boarded without him.

* * *

"Eww," Kagome shouted upon feeling a slimy hand against her side. Quickly turning to hit whatever thing that did that she saw a small toad man rushing along and pushing everyone in his way in an attempt to catch up with some man the crowd had parted for. Kagome being the questioning girl that she was followed the toad man's path to get a glimpse at whoever the man was. Getting closer she now was able to get a peek at the man. He had silver hair, although he didn't appear old, and golden-brown eyes. He was very muscular, tall and had a refined air upon him. Now although she had to admit he was handsome she didn't understand what all the commotion was. Tapping an old woman on the shoulder she wanted to find out exactly what was going on. 

"Excuse me, but do you know why everyone is crowding around this man?" Kagome asked glancing his way again.

"Silly girl that is the Great Sesshomaru. Did you mother teach you nothing? He is the most eligible men in all the country, and not to mention the handsomest," the women said sending Kagome a look saying she didn't believe Kagome didn't know that man.

Shrugging slightly Kagome took one last look at the man before setting off to find her mother.

* * *

Sesshomaru turned back to make sure that Jaken didn't drop all of the luggage when he saw a gorgeous girl glance at him and then turn away. She had fine black hair and stunning blue eyes. Her body seemed young yet developed and she had a mature yet hurt aura. That was the thing that attracted him the most because it was much like his. 

Shaking his head swiftly he turned around and started to make his way back up to the ship. He couldn't believe what foolish thoughts he was having. How could a mere girl have much pain? Truthfully, he thought the most pain she suffered was that of having a broken nail.

Arriving upon the dock of the ship Sesshomaru handed the flushed woman his and Jaken tickets, stopping to allow the servant ahead of him to find the room. I mean he was practically royalty, he should have an escort. Sighing annoyingly in his head he followed Jaken though the various halls. He ended up at the end of the third deck (Bridge Deck) which he counted had about 30 rooms on. He was very relieved that he was not on another deck where he would have to share with lowly people.

Stepping into the room he noticed that it was very well accommodated with gold trims and it was very spacious. It had 5 rooms; one was the master, then two smaller rooms and the living and sitting room.

"This will be suitable, Jaken. Leave my luggage in the master bedroom and then unpack it all. I shall return by the time you are done," he said with a brief flick of dismissal of his wrist.

Jaken wanted to ask where his master was going but after seeing Sesshomaru's glare he opted to just head off to the room.

* * *

"Kagome, Kagome," Sango called waving her arms franticly trying to make Kagome notice her. 

Sango was Kagome's servant although Kagome never considered Sango to be less then her best friend.

Laughing at Sango's display she pulled up her dress and run over. Her mother tried to scowl at her daughters antics but couldn't help but smile at Kagome desperately trying to run over in high heels.

"I'm here. Should we get on the ship now?" Kagome said too out of breath to even look at her mother as she said it.

"Yes, I suppose we should get on now. I already give Miroku his ticket and sent him with the baggage. He should be putting it away now so we can walk around the ship a bit," Kagome's mother said.

Sango just snorted saying, "I bet the pervert is going though it now. I better go check up on him and start putting the clothes away."

"Ohhh, I think Sango misses Miroku already," Kagome teased trying to dodge Sango's hit.

"Kagome shush. Sango that would be fine. Thank you," Kagome's mother said worried that Sango may actually hit her daughter. I mean after hitting Miroku that much Sango had worked up some muscles.

Nodding with a blush Sango got her ticket from Kagome's mother and swiftly slipped through the crowd to the dock. Kagome and her mother followed after and gave their tickets in to see they were on the third deck. They started to walk around the ship and got familiar with it but Kagome's mother got tired and headed back to the room to see how Sango and Miroku were fairing. Kagome offered to come but her mother said that at least one of them should know where the rooms were. Nodding Kagome continued on her little adventure about the ship.

* * *

Ah, okay this is my first fan fiction so I am very excited but also very new and scared so please no mean flames although I don't mind suggestions. lol It is pretty short because I didn't wait to give everything away yet I kind of want Kagome and Sesshomaru to reveal themselves to each other so it has to wait. Anyhow, you probably noticed this chapter didn't have a lot about the Titanic but I am going to add more info about it. I studied a lot to make sure I got all the facts straight so this story will be all right but if you notice anything off please tell me because some sites aren't very reliable. grumble grumble

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…cause if I did Sesshomaru would be the main character and he would be my servant.**

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru continued upon his adventure about the ship when he turned the corner and saw the person he boarded in order to avoid.

There he was standing there in all his disgrace with his once silver hair now covered in so much dirt it looked brown, his golden-brown eyes entirely c with his hair and most disgustingly he was wearing what looked to be some red dress someone had thrown away. Yes, there was his most horrid little brother, Inuyasha.

Wandering how his brother had enough money to get on and even more so how he could get Inuyasha off Sesshomaru headed over.

"It is quite a surprise to see you Inuyasha. Are you here to work? I didn't think the Titanic was so desperate for employees but I suppose today is full of surprises," Sesshomaru said with despite heavily lining his voice.

Growling Inuyasha managed to grunt some swear words under his breath and turned around to confirm his misfortune.

"I didn't board in order to work you fool and I don't know why you care either way. Why don't you just leave like you always do," Inuyasha said with something most akin to fear in his eyes.

"Inuyasha, just because I left our idiotic parents hardly means I always leave. In fact I would say it only implies that I have impeccable judgment," Sesshomaru said his eyes flashing with danger.

Inuyasha looked as though he was about to jump Sesshomaru when a woman grabbed his hand.

"Inuyasha, do you know this man?" Inuyasha's girlfriend, or so Sesshomaru assumed by Inuyasha's gentle glance at her, said with lust apparent in her eyes.

Sesshomaru found it very disgusting that someone who even touched his brother when dare give him such an immodest look. In fact, he was just overall disgusted with this woman. Now he couldn't say this woman was not beautiful but she was in a most shameless nature with her black hair practically the only that was covering her breasts, her brown eyes full of desire and a small dress that looked as though it has been hummed to its limits. Sesshomaru thought even his brother had better taste then to court a whore like her but obviously his brother was even lower then Sesshomaru assumed.

"Yes, Kikyo this is my useless brother Sesshomaru," he said not even noticing this girlfriend inching closing to Sesshomaru.

"Useless? Really now Inuyasha, I am one of the most successful businessmen around and you just play poker or steal to achieve money. Who does that make sound unless?" Sesshomaru said sending a glare at the Kikyo to warn her away from him.

"I am twice the man you will ever be," Inuyasha spit.

Then, only now, noticing Kikyo's closeness Inuyasha pulled her into him and smirked at the beautiful girl he had at his side which his brother did not.

"Inuyasha, if I were you I wouldn't be so happy by having a girl such as her at my side," Sesshomaru said pleased that she was finally out of his space.

"Feh, you are just jealous," Inuyasha said holding her as though a prize.

Rolling his eyes in his head Sesshomaru was about to make a comment when he saw the beautiful girl from earlier and it stopped at the tip of his tongue.

* * *

Kagome had decided to go see the people that were just arriving when she saw **him**. Her old boyfriend, Inuyasha. She almost sobbed as she saw him gently hold the girl next to him. That girl was Kikyo, her old best friend. When they were younger they would always play outside and talk together but as they grew Kikyo got jealous of Kagome and started to act wicked. She stole Kagome's clothes and toys but one day Kagome got a boyfriend and Kikyo had a new goal in sights. Kikyo went after him tirelessly, she always thought of some way to make Inuyasha visit her and go out with her. She started to dress very boldly and become more seductive in order to gain his desire. 

Inuyasha fell into her seduction within the week and forgot about Kagome although Kagome had much more trouble giving him up. In fact, she just couldn't give him up at all. She always remembered the feel of his tender arm holding her and their fun arguments and conversions. She loved him, actually she still does love him but now Kagome knew of his choice and she was not one to be competitive.

Lost in her contemplations Kagome didn't even notice Inuyasha looking at her until she heard her name. She glanced over at him to now see he was also with the man she saw earlier, Sesshy-moru or something. Kagome debated whether to respond or to just run away as her heart begged her to but deep down she knew running wouldn't get her anywhere with this problem so she headed over.

"It's nice to see you Inuyasha. You look well," she said plastering on a fake smile on even with her eyes tinted with tears.

"Kagome..I…I want to..I mean…well …I didn't know you were going to be on the Titanic," Inuyasha said trying desperately to think of the right thing to say.

"Nor did I now you were but I guess everyone wants be apart of the great ships voyage," Kagome said now doubting her ability not to cry.

"Oh, Kagome it is so great to see you," Kikyo said giving Kagome a hug and smile.

Cringing at the contact Kagome swiftly hugged her back.

"And I you, Kikyo. I assume you are here with Inuyasha so I well leave you two on your way. I hope to see you both again," Kagome said quickly walking away to hide the teardrops that now stained her face.

* * *

Sesshomaru quietly observed what happened between his brother and the woman he now knew to be Kagome. He could easily tell the woman was very sorrowful while talking, and that she was hurt. He wondered what all the details were between those two. 

She seemed awfully broken so whatever Inuyasha did it must have been harsh.

To hurt her to that extremity he must have messed with her heart and seemly it was not so long ago because she give no indication of even beginning to get over it.

Sesshomaru had great displeasure at the fact that he felt for the girl. She seemed so broken and he somewhat saw himself in her. He had a compelling urge to find out more about this girl. Which is something he never had felt before and therefore didn't quite know how to control. Giving in to see where this would lend him he followed after the girl. She first went to her room, which he noted was near his, and then came back out with a notebook and pen. She was very quiet closing the door so he guessed she didn't want everyone to notice her coming in. After she went back up to the first deck (Boat Deck) and sat at a bench near the back.

When he approached he took a sit right next to her yet she didn't notice at all and begin to write. Sesshomaru could see tears slowly fall as it seemed she was pouring her heart into her writing. Now Sesshomaru was very interested to see exactly what she written. Just as he was about to ask she tore it out, crumpling it in her hand before throwing it on the ground and walking up to the ledge.

Seeing the paper on the ground Sesshomaru give in to temptation and began to read:

Come back to me,  
Just hold me tight.

I cannot face my bed,  
Alone tonight.

Need your comfort,  
Need your warmth,  
Need you to embrace me in your arms.

My Everlasting hope,  
Still burns,  
Even though you're gone.

And I pray for you,  
Every night and morn,  
That you may come to me for just one day.

I want it back as it was,  
No pain,  
And yet so much gain.

Please return,  
And don't leave again  
Because I need you now,  
As I needed you then...

Sesshomaru gently folded the poem and placed it in his pocket as he went to stand next to her.

"So do you write a lot of poetry?" Sesshomaru asked looking down at the raging waves.

* * *

Kagome was very startled when she heard a voice behind her as she didn't even hear or see anyone approach. 

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked rubbing her eyes to rid of the leftover tears.

"I asked if you are a poet?" the man asked obviously trying not to show his annoyance with his tense voice.

"Oh, um..yes I am. How did you know?" Kagome asked finally turning over.

She nearly fell over when she saw the man from earlier, Sesh-man. He looked just as handsome, if not more so, with the waves causing a breeze to gently blow his hair back and reveal his gorgeous face. His hands were resting on the rail and he looked so thoughtful glancing out upon the sea. His lips seemed to have gone a lighter colour because of the cold and he now had little droplets of water clinging to his hair that magnified how extravagant his hair was. When she heard him speak again she mentally cursed herself for her gawking and started pay attention again.

"I saw the poem you just wrote," Sesshomaru said pulling it out of his pocket.

"Oh, um…well..I just needed to get something's out," Kagome said now thoroughly embarrassed.

"It is nothing to be embarrassed about," Sesshomaru said noticing the red hue that now covered Kagome's face.

"Well it is just that I didn't expect for it to be read," Kagome said now feeling slightly more comfortable.

"Then perhaps you shouldn't have just thrown in on the floor. It is only logically if one doesn't want something to be seen they hide it or threw it out rather then just leave it in the open," Sesshomaru said not even considering her reaction but saying what he thought logical.

Kagome was mad now. She couldn't believe this man's nerve. First of all he had to right to read it and then he even goes on to critique her when she oh so kindly forgive him for reading it.

"Yes, I suppose so. Anyways, I am terribly sorry but I must be on my way now. Have a nice day," Kagome said walking angrily away totally forgetting that he still had her poem.

* * *

Yay, I am done! I want these first few chapters to be more informative rather then to advice Sesshomaru and Kagomes relationship. So that will come later on.

Okay so now that the whole info about Inuyasha is done you should realize the main reasons that Sesshomaru and Kagome are going on the Titanic. I know this whole Inuyasha type thing is very overused but I am going to make it a lot more complex so it isn't just going to be like everything else.

Hehe Okay so I want to say a big THANKS to all my reviews! You guys are sooo cool! bows to you and offers candy

Bye!

Oh and BTW I am sorry for people that like Kikyo and read the bashing but it is necessary in this. Kikyo is going to play a bigger part later and add a lot of drama.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, not that it matters now that it is over crazy sobs..sorry I am still a little heartbroken.**

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru watched Kagome walk away and then turned back inside the Titanic to his room. He was confused over her intense reaction to his words but by now he was quite used to people being mad over what he said.

What he was not very used to was feeling guilty over it, as he did now. He didn't even have the chance to fulfill a whole conversation with the girl! And she seemed so sad over Inuyasha already so he probably shouldn't have angered her.

Hm..but in another case he may have cured some of her sadness by angering her so perhaps it was a good thing he did.

Thinking that he opened the door to his room and was meet by Jaken running around putting things away.

"Master, you have returned! I hope your escapade was enjoyable," Jaken said pausing briefly on his way to bow to Sesshomaru.

"Yes, it was fine Jaken. Now then I am hungry, do you know when dinner is to be served?" Sesshomaru asked sitting gracefully upon the nearest chair.

"It is set to be served at seven, master," Jaken said now drooling over the thought of food.

"Okay then go put out my dinner clothes," Sesshomaru said dismissing him once again.

"Yes, master," Jaken said rushing off.

"Oh and before you do so clean all the drool off your face," Sesshomaru said slightly grossed by the thought of Jakens slimy drool on his expensive clothes.

* * *

Kagome didn't feel likegoing back to her room to have to deal with her mother and Sango annoying her over her red face, something she always gets when angered, so she decided to go to the reading room and try to calm down before returning. Although upon sitting down and just thinking she managed to anger herself more. 

Argh……I just cannot believe the nerve of that…that…. Stupid man! ….. I should have just thrown him right over board. Hmph…Maybe then he would stop being so………. Stupidly logical. Yes, that is just what I should have done. Actually maybe….This boat is very large... No one looking at some places at all...Hm...

Just in the middle of Kagome's inner rant she saw a cruel looking man with dark black hair and even blacker eyes approaching her. Now she didn't really have enough sense to be frightened as all her emotion was rested on being angered but she still had some suspicions about this guy and didn't feel quite right as he stopped in front of her.

"Are you alright, miss? I mean you look strikingly beautiful sitting in this chair, just as any fair lady does but I couldn't help to notice your red face and angered eyes so I felt it my duty to check on you. My name is Naraku and yours?" Naraku said kneeling down stretching out his hand so that he could take hers and kiss it.

Consciously giving her hand to him Kagome began to lose her suspicions and some of her sense even returned to her through her now fading anger but unfortunately that sense give her the wisdom to see how stupid she must same sitting in a chair with a bright red face plotting ways to drown a man which in turn give her the sense to be embarrassed and go even redder in return.

"My name is Kagome, and although I am quite pleased that you came to check up on me there is no need to. I was just slightly aggravated over something but my anger is now fading," Kagome said trying to appear cool even though she knew she probably looked like a tomato.

"Well that is good, anger just taints your beautiful face. Now, this room has no clock, so it is obvious you didn't know but dinner is to be served very soon and most people have already left to get ready so why not let me escort you to your room so you may get ready too," Naraku said offering Kagome his hand.

Kagome was stunned she had actually ended up spending so much time here but looking around she saw no one and knew she better get going.

"Alright, lets be off then," Kagome said accepting his hand.

* * *

Sorry for the small update. I moved in September and have had to get used to a new town and grade 10 so things have been a little hectic for awhile……a long while lol.

Anywho I am going to try and update every 2 weeks or so and they are gonna be about 4 pages(BTW don't hold me to this..I can be very last at times.)

redmoon : Nice guess but my plot is way more complex. I have read tooo many fanfics like that and I really want to make mine to be a little unique.

I am thinking about making it a Inu/Kag……I mean it could easily be worked out but I still love my Sesshy-sama so I don't really want to…Hm…What do y'all think?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If you honestly think that I created Inuyasha then you don't know what an disclaimer is!**

**

* * *

**

Kagome's walk back to her room was rather uneventful as she finally managed to calm down and Naraku just pointed out the ships different rooms on their way. She told him where she was staying and it turned out that he also was staying on the same floor which in a way disappointed her as usually she liked more common man. She established a theory that most of the richer males usually turned out to snobs and so far she had not been proven wrong. As she arrived at her door Naraku bid her farewell and said he hoped to meet her again and about three seconds later when the door banged into her faced she wondered if anyone would ever meet her again.

"Ah! Kagome, I am so sorry I didn't know you were there. Your mom just sent me to go get you. Dinner is in less then an hour and you haven't even gotten dressed yet. Get inside and let me help you get ready," Sango said franticly pushing Kagome inside and running around showing Kagome possible dresses that she could wear.

Kagome couldn't help but chuckle at Sango's behavior. Sango was always going crazy when it came to being ready on time, usually because Kagome never was.

After laying out almost all of Kagomes dresses and listening to Kagome say no to them she finally decided on a red one. Actually a red one with a history. This was the dress that Kagome was wearing the last time that she saw Inuyasha. She really didn't understand why she wanted to wear it, as she hadn't worn it since that time, but she felt that was the only dress she wanted to wear tonight.

* * *

Sango helped Kagome get the dress on and did her hair as they both stayed in a rather tense silence. The whole time Sango was curious as to why Kagome has finally decided it wear that dress again but felt she shouldn't ask yet because when it came to Inuyasha matters almost nothing good came of it. She thought that perhaps Kagome had finally gotten over him or perhaps that Kagome didn't even notice it was that dress but either way she was slightly happy that Kagome was okay with wearing it again because it was Sango's favorite dress and she thought that Kagome looked absolutely beautiful in it. 

After putting the finishing touches on Kagome, it seemed as though that was what she was doing anyway because Kagome looked as beautiful and vibrant as a painting, Sango handed her off to her mother and went over to find Miroku so they could go get their own meals.

"Miroku! Look, I know you are here and I am hungry so come out know," Sango said shoving at the doors, and sometimes even walls, looking for him.

"Oh fairest Sango I am afraid that this Miroku has been tried up with prior engagements at which he has eaten but if you will bid him the pleasure of joining you in your meal he well be quite pleased," Miroku said sneaking up behind Sango with his head so close she could feel his breath on her check.

"Ah! You dirty little man, you were flirting with the cooks again and got food didn't you! I cannot believe you Miroku, you could have at least contained yourself and not eaten without me," Sango said rubbing her growling stomach.

"Oh foolish Sango you should be thanking me! I only flirted with them to see what all the fuss among the downstairs today was, hm..and perhaps a little because I was hungry. Anyway I found out that there is going to be a big party in the lower levels and I am going to go. I am sure there will be some food there so if you would like to join me.." Miroku give Sango his most seductive, in his mind, look trying to get her to join him.

Not even caring about Miroku and his antics anymore Sango grabbed his hand and told him to lead the way as her stomach was as angry as a demon and she didn't feel like fighting it anymore.

* * *

After watching Jaken scurry around and get his clothes Sesshomaru quickly got dressed and headed off to the dinner hall. Although not showing it at all Sesshomaru was starving and doubted how long he could actually wait before he started to run to the hall. Unfortunately for him even though his time of waiting passed with the next step he didn't want to give up his composure stopping him from the highly wanted run so he just quickened his pace a little and took he long sniffs of the luscious food awaiting him. In mid-sniff Sesshomaru entered the hall and quickly located his table (BTW: They are sited by last name for the purpose of this fanfic..and I don't remember if I said Sesshy or Kags last name but it is Sesshomaru Inutashio and Kagome Higurashi ) . Sitting down he realized that although the food had already been made it would not be served for 10 minutes allotting time for the other people to arrive. This angered him beyond belief. If it was ready then it should be served. Already fired up, and still not showing anything, he noticed people beginning to sit at his table and atomically blaming them for the wait he focused his full hatred onto one glare at them.

* * *

Kagome had just sat in her chair and then nearly fell out of her it when Sesshomaru glared upon her with the intensity of ten suns. She was totally clueless about what happened but then remembering their unfortunate meeting earlier off in the day she just huffed and turned away from him. Again getting into her mindset of drowning Sesshomaru she smirked a little and upon hearing voices, which she assumed was her mother brothering her for smirking, she wiped her smirk off and turned around. 

"Why, hello sir. It is very delightful to have such a handsome man like you at our table. I was right afraid that we may end up with another pair of woman and I knew then our table would always be the last fed. You see my Kagome here is a little slow getting ready, as most teenagers her age are, and that makes it impossible for us to arrive on time so I hoped we wouldn't get another one whom we would have to wait for. Oh and speaking of lateness I certainly hope we didn't make you wait! Is dinner being served?" Kagome's mom exclaimed forgetting to introduce herself and ask for this "gentleman's" name.

Kagome was utterly surprised a her moms behavior toward this man who treated her so bad but then realizing that she forgot to explain what happened to her mother she just rolled her eyes at her mom and turned away again. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sango running toward her with tears streaming down her eyes and her hands swaving. Now if Sango's gestures weren't enough just the fact that she was doing it within the first class dining hall let Kagome know the intensity of the situation.

* * *

OHHHH, guess who left you with a cliffhanger? Me! Lol Okay so I am trying to take away the attention from the fact that I am a week late and a page short but…but…okay I am lazy and guilty. I promise to try harder next time cough. Oh god I suck.

Anywho little info provided this chapter but next one will introduce some new characters and really start off the Sess/Kag plot (Yes I decided to keep Sesshy) so that ones going to be good. READ IT!

Yess….okay well anyways I wanna say a BIG thank you to all of you whom reviewed. YOU GUYS ROCK MOST MUCH.

FluffyLuver978 - Awww the puppy eyes killed me. There was no way I could have done a Inu/Kag after that lol and yay, happy faces forever!

tylorismine - Yes um……it does suck I'm sorry……but Sess still rules!

SilverRain - OMG you are so nice! Lol And yay for Inuyasha's jealous nature..yes.. he is the perfect pawn in my game cough

jessica - Ya it does seem like a Sess/Kag already eh?

loseing-hope - The characters aren't replacing the other ones but I do plan on using some of the stuff the other characters did. Per example the heart of the ocean but these characters are totally individual and the so is this plot.

Okay, I'm out. Please review, thank you for reading.


End file.
